Student
by ChaosEver
Summary: In true 'Secretary' fashion, we have two different people coming together in a common fetish...Severus Snape, 7th year at hogwarts, learns much more than about spells from his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teahcer, Livv Hultesen...More summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: i watched a movie that i think everyone should watch if they like things that are out of the ordinary...it was called 'Secretary'...it was about a woman, who has some issues, falling in love with her boss because he tells her what to do...its a true S&M cinderalla story...i love it...it has James Spader and the chick that was Batman's wanna be girlfriend in The Dark Knight...i decided to do a fanifiction with Severus Snape and my own OC in it...you do not _have_ to watch the movie to understand this but it does help a little...i swtiched things up a little so if you have seen it then you will notice changes and similarities...i doubt if i will get real graphic with any future sex scenes but because of the other content in it, i rated it M to be safe...this has sexual innuendo, self mutalation (cutting, burning, ect.), potental bondage, seemingly abusive behavior, and some stuff that i can't think of right now...i have kept it between consenting adults despite a student/teacher sexual relationship...i just wanted to toy with the idea and toy with the idea that Severus Snape got his cold attitude from somewhere...he learned it somewhere...if i have changed stuff that you do not agree with, i am sorry but this is mostly to share my muse with others...reviews will help me update faster...i do plan on finishing this story so, there will be a conclusion...just don't expect this to be a real long story...i will try to keep the characters in character as much as i can...

i do not own any of the harry potter characters as mentioned in J. K. Rowling's books...i do not own anything that can be recognized as having been taken from someone elses well earned hard work...i am not making any money off of this so i would appreiciate not being sued...i am merely playing in other people's sand box to make my own fun sand castle...i respect the rights that J.K. Rowling has over her works and i respect the rights that those who created 'Secretary' have over the movie and short story... once again, i am gaining nothing from this except for sharing with others, my idea...

Chapter 1:

A loud creak of a massive door caught the student's attention. It was not until a dark figure opened the doors to the Great Hall did the students go almost silent. Murmurs could be heard through the braver and more curious students. The heavy hood of what looked like a snake skin cloak fell back to reveal deep violet velvet lining and a striking woman.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood with a smile and was about to greet the woman warmly until her icy blue eyes landed on him with a chilling hatred. The woman reached up to the serpent clasp at her throat and released the cloak. With a practiced flick of her wrist, the cloak swung to her arm in a flurry of spilled rain drops. She threw her shoulders back and began to stride up the length of the Great Hall and up to the Staff table. She stepped up the few steps and draped her cloak across the back of the empty chair. She sat down and looked directly at Albus and McGonagall.

"Pardon me for my intrusion upon your feast. I would not have been late if certain members of the staff had thought it imperative to tell me preferred manners of transportation." Her voice was chilling. Her gaze was even more chilling. There was a coldness that not even the Arctic Circle could have rivaled. The Gryffindors were discouraged. The Ravenclaws were intrigued. The Hufflepuffs were cowering. The Slytherins were in love. One in particular was fascinated by the mysterious woman.

The feasting continued up again while Severus Snape watched the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff. The woman held herself with a regal stature of someone who would not let another impose themselves on her. Her pale blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. Her cat like eyes surveyed the students with icy coldness. She had striking cobalt eyes. Her skin was like fresh snow and unmarred. She was young, much younger than any of the other teachers. She moved with a deliberate precision, every muscle she moved way under her complete control. Her movements were languid, much like a snake before its strikes. She fascinated 17 year old Severus Snape; along with many others of the Slytherin students.

"Students," Albus stood and called forth their attention at the end of the feast. "As I am sure you already know, we are still having difficulties with the curse placed upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. This year you will be taught by Professor Livv Hultesen." The students watched the woman rise from her seat and give each of them a cold stare before sitting down again. "She will only be staying with us for this one year while we find a more permanent replacement. You will all be expected to show her and her belongings the same respect that you do the rest of the Hogwarts staff."

Severus snorted in dark amusement. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw what he expected. James Potter and Sirius Black, talking animatedly with their heads together. They were already planning. For a moment, Severus almost pitied the new professor. Almost.

"I wish you all sweet dreams." Albus said with twinkling eyes as the food disappeared and the students shuffled off for their common rooms. It seemed that all the students were anxious for what the first day of classes would bring.

"When you come in, you will sit at the desk that has your name on it." Professor Hultesen said striding out and opening the classroom door for them to come in. "You will also refrain from touching the terrariums along the sides of the classroom. The inhabitants have been, uh, _known to bite_." Severus caught the wicked glint to her eyes for just a moment before it was gone. She turned and walked into the bowels of the classroom. She spun on her heel when she arrived that the head of the classroom and watched the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh year students with a calculating stare. It was like watching a cat gauging its prey.

Severus found his seat near the middle of the right column of desks. Next to him was Lucius Malfoy. It could have been worse. At least Malfoy left him alone and only spoke to him when it was absolutely necessary. Once the class was settled for the most part the professor took a step forward.

"I am Professor Hultesen. You will refer to me as such. You will act your age in my classroom. You are adults. Act like it. I will not tolerate any of the disagreements between your two houses." She fixed a hearty glare at the popular Gryffindors and Slytherins. She turned and faced a long blackboard. "Let us start with theory of blocking attacks while dueling. You should be taking notes."

As she started to lecture and the students took notes, Severus noticed many things about her. She had a habit of wearing dresses that clung to her curves, of which she had plenty of. She balanced easily on tall heels with an amazing meticulousness and an ease that only comes from wearing them for extended periods of time. When she paced along the head of the classroom lecturing, her heels made an audibly sharp click on the cold stone that fit the sharpness to her eyes. She was a captivating woman.

"I expect three sheets of parchment on this topic by Monday. We will be covering all aspects of blocking attacks during this week. On Tuesday you will be presenting your aptitude at performing the correct blocking techniques we will cover. You are dismissed." She ordered coldly. Severus gathered up his things and stowed them away in his bag while watching her walk over to an exceptionally large terrarium and whispering to the serpent inside.

It was late evening. In a few moments, the student curfew would be up and she could start dolling out punishments. It had been two weeks since the first class and Livv was finally given the duty of patrolling the halls. Around her shoulders sat her favorite serpent, Drake. She walked leisurely though the halls. She came around a corner and saw a sight she did not expect.

The dark huddled lump of Severus Snape sat against a dark and quiet hallway. His breathing was labored and struggling for control. Livv stood, frozen by what she was seeing. She watched as he dug a thumb into a black bruise along his ribs. His head rolled back and his eyes closed. A hiss of pain soon became the heavy breathing of enjoyment. The realization of what she was seeing made Livv step forward, towards him. Her heart pounded in her chest. The click of her heel against the stone made his eyes fly open and lock on her. Their eyes locked.

His dark irises were mixed with dilated pupils. They locked with her cobalt blue eyes as they took in the other's expression. Neither truly knew what to do. Livv took another step forward. She shook the numbing cobwebs from her mind and addressed him.

"Mr. Snape, the hallway is no place for such things." She hesitated before pivoting on her heel and striding away. She got control of her breath and continued her rounds. Her mind swirled around what she had seen in that dark hallway, wishing she could go for a run to burn off the residual feelings left in her.

Severus watched in amazement and confusion as she strode away in a flurry of tailing dark cloth. He gathered his things and walked back to his common room with a strange feeling passing over him, his thoughts were a vortex over the fact that she had seen him do. She did not punish him or lecture him. She did not offer to talk about why he was inflicting pain on himself. She just told him that he shouldn't do that in the hallways before walking away. Severus went to sleep in an eddy of confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_SLAM! _All the students jumped a foot in the air from their seats. A large and heavy tome had landed on a pair of desks, causing the students at them to shout out in sleepy surprise. The angry professor strode forward, her heels clicking with a sharpness that made everyone wince at the sound and the impending doom that was brought with it. Professor Hultesen slammed each palm on the desks of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"I will not tolerate you sleeping in my class one moment longer! The next time you decide to waste my time because you were too busy gallivanting about after curfew, instead of doing the homework I assigned to you, you will learn the meaning of respecting your elders! Since my previous punishments have meant nothing to the pair of you, you will be staying behind after class. Twenty house points from Gryffindor." Hultesen snarled viciously. The Gryffindors grumbled quietly, giving the two nasty glares. "Each." There were a couple of gasps while the Gryffindor classmates glared heartily at them and the Slytherins smirked triumphantly.

"I will be handing your essays back today while you finish taking notes on the three Unforgivables." She commented coldly. She walked up to the front of the class and started handing the essays back to the students. Everyone hid their looks of displeasure over their appalling grades. One Gryffindor girl broke out in silent sobs. Her friends were hesitant to try and console her with Hultesen around. Severus watched Hultesen glide around the classroom in her tight violet dress that ended at mid-calf and gave way to spiky black snake skin boots.

Severus waited five minutes after everyone else had received their essays before looking a little anxious. Lucius next to him looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The question was clear. 'You did not do the assignment?' it was obvious in his eyes. The only people who did not receive an essay back are because they failed to turn in the assignment. Severus knew he turned it in. He raised his hand tentatively.

"Professor?" He said quietly. He watched her shoulders tense. She pivoted on a heel and walked towards him with a cold gleam in her eyes. She stood over his desk and stared straight into his eyes. The twinkle in her eyes was disconcerting.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?" She asked coolly. Her voice rarely rose above a loud murmur. Only when she was furious did her voice rise.

"I did not receive my essay back." He said calmly. If he showed fear in the face of danger, she would see it and attack it. His pulse had risen to a dull thud in his chest. His breath felt a little constricted.

"Is that so?" she asked, fighting to keep her lips from twitching into a smile or a smirk.

"I did the assignment." He growled. He knew she was playing at something and did not like being made a fool of. Especially in front of his classmates. He saw her lips twitch and her eyes darken. She leaned forward until her palms rested on his desk and her face came closer. The bubbling emotion below her surface could easily be seen, it was just the uncertainty of what the emotion was that made a sliver of delicious fear knife up his spine.

"You will present yourself in my office promptly after dinner." She growled like velvet at him. Her expression was cold anger. She stood up straight and walked swiftly to the front of the classroom. The students apprehensively went back to work, unsure about what just happened. Severus stared after her in amazed confusion. She felt his eyes on her and stared right back. He slowly looked away and went back to work. Once again she hid the twitch of her lips. The rest of the hour slipped by with the scratch of quills on paper and the rustle of parchment, sounding in the near silence.

"Class," Hultesen quietly barked from her desk. She was a picture of sensual leisure. She was regally draped across a simple office chair with her arms folded across her chest and a cold look on her face. The students stopped working and looked up. "Pack up your things." Like little robots, Livv watched them pack their things into their bags. There was a lightening of relief in the air. The tension started to lift up to the ceiling instead of milling about at ground level. "Slytherins, you may go." The Slytherins looked at her questioningly before getting up and filing orderly out of the classroom. Severus was the last. With a deep breath she addressed the Gryffindors who had confused frowns on their faces.

"Gryffindors, I would like you to thank your good friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, for causing you to stay after class for 20 minutes." There was an upsurge of outcries. "SILENCE!" She yelled. They had never been quieter. She though for a moment that they had stopped breathing collectively. She glared at the remaining students.

"You have no one to thank but your prized duo. I would not have had to go this far if they had heeded the warnings. I have lectured them. I have taken house points away. I have given detentions but some how it never seemed to get through to them, so I am enlisting your help." She stood and leaned her bottom on the front side of her desk.

"Every time I have a problem with Potter and Black, all of you will pay the price for it with your own precious spare time. As the offenses warrant, the punishments will increase. I am hoping that at the wrath of their fellow classmates might help them learn to _prioritize_ better." She gave them an evil smile. "And yes, I am well within my rights to do this." James and Sirius' mouths were hanging open and a handful of Slytherins were snickering in the hallway. The chilling quality to her voice mixed well with the burning fury of the other Gryffindors.

Hultesen stalked forward and loomed over the two teenaged boys. "If this works, I may have to tell the other teachers how to put you both on a leash and make you heel." She smirked and leisurely swung her way over to Drake. Some of the students watched as she reached her hand in and lifted out a long arms width black snake. It calmly slithered across her shoulders and coiled happily around her body. She ignored the students as she went around and dropped in a mouse to each terrarium. There were female murmurs of disgust and sadness as the serpent inhabitants caught and ate their rodent meals.

When the twenty minutes were up, Hultesen dismissed the angry Gryffindors with a malicious smile. She waited an hour and went for the staff dinner after putting Drake back in his miniature habitat.

"Don't hiss at me like that. I will let you back out later." She scolded him before leaving the room.

Severus walked through the halls and up to Hultesen's door. He knocked, only to find it cracked. He pushed it open. The classroom was warm and dark. He could see light coming from a room down a hallway.

"Professor?" He called out. He got no response. She had not been present at the staff table but he had eaten quickly. Maybe she just wasn't here yet. He skimmed along to the sides of the classroom. He peered into the terrariums. Beautiful serpents of all different species inhabited the terrariums. He heard a sound by the door and spun around to see the professor leaning against the wall with an amused smirk on her face.

"I believe I told you to meet me in my office, Mr. Snape." Her smirk widened before she stood. Severus watched her walk down a hallway past the head of the classroom and into the lighted room.

The room was lighted well but the furniture was dark and over bearing. In the center of the room was a massive mahogany desk. It was a gorgeous desk in its ornate detailing and made a definite impression. The burgundy leather chair behind the desk was a vision of power. It looked more like a throne than an office chair. There was one small simple chair in front of the desk that Severus walked towards but did not sit in.

"Sit down, Mr. Snape." Livv said coldly. Her voice was softer and velvety now that she did not have to direct a classroom full of teenagers. He sat down in the slightly uncomfortable chair. She closed the door behind her and strode purposefully towards her throne like chair. She sat down and propped her heels on one corner of the desk, looking relaxed but yet calculating.

Severus was speechless at the change in her demeanor and looks. Her blonde hair was loose and flowed down her back in a golden curtain. Her cobalt eyes held a fiery swirl to them instead of the constant chilly expression. Her facial expressions were slightly freer but still very controlled. Her dress had been partially unbuttoned.

The violet dress had buttoned that ran from under the jaw, down to her mid calf where the dress stopped. From her jaw to her mid chest, the buttons were undone. Underneath Severus could see a dark embroidered silken cloth that looked slightly structured. Severus watched her take a constricted breath and realized what he was seeing beneath her dress; a corset. His blood pressure went through the roof before it slowly made fluttering sensations in the lining of his stomach.

"Mr. Snape," Livv shifted her legs from where they rested on the corner of her desk. She knew she was the embodiment of relaxed power. She watched Severus' eyes land on her stocking covered legs. He could only see to mid thigh but it was enough from what she saw in his eyes. His dark eyes burned with restrained lust. "I asked you to come to my office because I want to know exactly what you are trying to tell me." His eyes focused again and he frowned.

"I am not sure what you are…" He was cut off.

"Mr. Snape, do not lie to me. You knew what you were doing when you handed that essay in." Her tone was much more vicious now. He flinched internally at her accusatory tone.

"I don't not know what you are talking about, Professor." He replied, keeping his emotions under control. The sudden movement of her legs swinging to the floor and her body leaning forward towards him with dark anger, made him jump in his seat. His heart thudded with fear and anxiousness. She could see the fear in his eyes. She fought to keep the smile from her face.

"What you turned in yesterday was disgraceful. To make blatant mistakes like you did had to be because you were trying to make a statement about what you think about my class. I do not appreciate passive aggressive attempts to tell me my class is not worth your time." She snarled. The anger on her face would be forever burned into his memory. For the rest of his life, Severus would never find anything as frightening and arousing as her angry face. The fire in her eyes and the coldness of her expressions mixed perfectly with the power that she exuded until Severus could hardly breathe or think.

"Professor Hultesen, I swear…" Livv launched herself to her feet and slammed her hands on the desk. She leaned over it. Severus tried to ignore the fact that he could now see down the unbuttoned fabric to her mounded breasts, threatening to burst loose from her corset. At her quiet yell, his focus was back on his imminent doom. Her blonde hair created a curtain around her. Her eyes nearly burned holes in his dark ones.

"Are you trying to tell me that the best student in the seventh year classes would make unconscious grammar and spelling mistakes!?" She looked deep into his eyes and studied them, daring him to speak and lie about what he had turned in.

She knew that Severus had no idea what she was talking about. She personally just wanted to make him frightened and to bend to her will. She could see the potential in him but knew that while she was a teacher at Hogwarts, there was nothing she could do about it. She hated having that desire to break a person down who would love every second of it and not be able to take out the lingering frustration on them. Students were off limits.

"Professor Hultesen, I swear to you, I do not know what you are talking about." She finally let him finish a sentence. Somehow, both of them knew that she could have cut him off again but didn't. He wanted to cower in his chair when he saw her stand. His heart wanted to jump right out of his chest when she walked around her desk, with her eyes locked on him. She grabbed the essay he had turned him and stalked around behind him. His whole body was tense. He could scarcely breathe.

She leaned forward and placed her head next to his, her mouth at his ear. Her left hand landed on the arm of the chair to his left. Her right hand was on the back of the chair behind him. He had never felt so trapped in his life. He watched her left hand tighten around the arm of the chair. Her knuckles went white as she summoned her coldest and angriest voice. She tossed the essay to his lap like it was a disgusting slimy thing. She watched him flinch at the contact. She angled closer to him. He smelled of potions, darkness, male, and fear. She was enraptured.

"What you are going to do is walk back to your common room, pull out your quill, and rewrite this essay." Her tone had softened to a cold purr in his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his lobe and it sent shivers down his spine. "I want you to turn this back in. I want it to be _perfect_. I have let you get away with it for the first two weeks but enough is enough." She was high on the rush that dominating him gave her. Her blood was moving like millions of bees in her body. She felt like she was invincible. She could almost taste his fear and arousal. "I want a rewritten copy in absolute perfection on my desk tomorrow, after dinner." She growled in his ear, taking enjoyment at his quiet intake of breath. She took in one last lungful of his scent before spinning away from him and striding back to her chair behind her desk. "Now, get out of my office." She told him, but not before taking in his deliciously dilated pupils and the distracted look on his flushed face.

She watched him leave with a sadistic smile on her face. When he shut the classroom door behind him, Livv bite her lips and made a happy groaning sound. She knew that despite what she told herself, being around him for extended periods of time was going to be bad. He had only been gone five minutes and she wanted more. _I am going to be healthier this year than any other year of my life._ She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**The only review I got for this story left me a little annoyed…it was by an anonymous reviewer and I would just like to address something that has been bothering me…I strictly remember saying in the first authors note that not everything was going to be like the movie…at the time I did not want to go into detail about what's different but apparently I need to…I did not make Severus dom. because (and I like to stick with a mix of my own changes and some original aspects of the books) he was ONLY 17 in the wizarding community with a witch mother and a abusive father, he probably did not have access to info on things like s&m, b&d, and self mutilation…and people lets not forget that this is not now, this is probably back in the 70's…stuff like this was not widely known about like it is today…I felt that in this situation that the teacher must act as the teacher….now there was another matter I wanted to address…The reviewer commented on the fact that they did not agree with the fact that Severus would have enjoyed the humiliation and that the movie centers mainly on that matter…let me just say that if you had truly watched the movie with a subtle eye and a even basic understanding of the dynamics, you would have noticed that Lee (the girl in the movie) was not 'titillated' by being humiliated…sure later in the movie that were a couple of aspects that verged on humiliating (the pony saddle) but actually it was her longing to be told what to do…she loved it when he would tell her what to do…when he took control…when he instigated things…I will also point out that in the movie, he was submissive to a true dom., the lawyer (the blonde bitch)…he just got a charge out of being the one to dominate someone else for a change…now, if you watched the movie and caught the tiny subtleties with the looks and what not, then you might have noticed the dynamic between the two…she was not entirely submissive to Mr. Edward Grey (forgive me for not remembering his first name)…she challenged him in her own way, demanding to be controlled and dominated…and if you note the first thing about those types of dynamics, it is not the dom. who has true control but the sub, because they allow the dom. to do what they are craving…when a dom. forces a situation is when it is _abuse,_ people…**

**I will say these last things before getting on with the chapter where things heat up a little…First: Severus will not be completely submissive…despite his wardrobe, he does not strike me as a black and white man, meaning that there are subtleties and power play to come, some shades of grey…Second: do not expect a whole lot to happen right away…don't be expecting them to jump right into having sex or anything like that…if you watched the movie, this will be one of those similarities…there is much more sexual tension to come…Third: I am sorry for having not updated right away…I've been sick and feeling like crap…that and after this chapter I don't have many ideas…I would love to hear from you…LAST BUT NOT LEAST: oddly enough, this will in fact be a bit more graphic than I thought…so prepare yourself…and don't expect it every chapter…its brief but important…it happens…I'll warn you before there's anything more graphic…I don't expect it considering I'm not that kind of writer and bare with me if it sucks…this will be only the second sexual based scene I've ever written…THANKS!!!! WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!!! Haha…sorry about the rant…**

I am sorry that I messed up and double posted the same chapter…thanks to a reviewer who brought it to my attention…I have not written anything more, so I WOULD LOVE some feed back and suggestions for scenes…im not sure exactly how I want to progress…

Chapter 3:

Severus snuck down the dark halls. He had to be quiet. Halfway to one of his favorite hiding spots, he scolded himself for having to sneak out of the dormitories to 'enjoy' him self. Seriously, how was he supposed to 'start things up' in a room full of his sleeping House mates? He grumbled angrily about who thought it was a good idea to have dormitories anyways. He found his favorite nook near a rusty suit of armor and slid to the floor. He sighed in relaxation. He closed his eyes and _she_ was there. He had no hope of going to sleep after having been at 'full mast' the entire time he rewrote his essay. The sight of her angry, fiery face popped into his head.

He languidly pulled the arm of his robes and shirt up until his pallid forearm was bare. With a sigh of anticipation, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and smirked faintly at the thought rolling in his head. He focused his attention. The tip of his wand hovered over his skin. This had not been the first time he had done this.

"Sectumsempra." He whispered carefully. He made sure that his intent was gentle. A cut appeared on the inside of his forearm, following the slightest movement of his wand tip. He watched the blood well and leak slowly out of his arm. The pain hit.

He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. A quiet groan escaped him. Waves of sensation swept from his spine to his groin. A face flashed behind his eyes. Just because he could not touch her or know her, did not mean he could not think about her.

Without thinking much, a hand crept to the buckle on his pants. Delving deep into his pants and his fantasy, Severus transferred the handle of his wand to his mouth where he held it firmly with his teeth. His lips twitched at what Professor Hultesen would think of exact how he had managed to master nonverbal spells so young. The conscious thought of her sent more blood to his groin. He was losing control faster than he knew.

With one hand working away at his flesh, his mind only barely concentrating on the spell he wanted, and the rest of his blood starved mind focused on Livv Hultesen's fiery cobalt eyes, her plump lips, her mid thigh stocking and constricting corset, Severus made a mistake that almost cost him the tattered remains of his pride, if not his life.

_Sectumsempra._ He whispered in his mind, imagining Professor Hultesen causing the pain in his arm. His head fell back at the sudden deliciousness of the pain, not realizing that the movement of his head caused the wand to move while still performing the spell. As his body was brought to a state of self induced ecstasy, his blood started to pool around him. His hips bucked against the friction his fingers caused and he panted out, his body fighting harder than usual for oxygen rich blood. The wand tumbled from his lax lips as he whispered a name that would only bring him pleasure when alone. Severus was lost in a sea of sensations and loss of blood to his brain.

Livv Hultesen had been frozen in her tracks for most of the happenings in the hall. She brain was blank with the shock of watching a student opening cut himself and proceed to get gratification from it. It was when she had seen the damage he had done to her arm that she had been shocked into action.

"Severus Snape!" She knelt down and slapped at his face. She locked a hand to his arm tightly, trying to slow the bleeding, only to have his hot blood leak between her fingers like hot molasses. She felt a momentary guiltiness for having to roughly bring the poor boy down from his high but at the cost of his life, she figured it would be worth it since she had to fight her own desires down. His eyes lids twitched but he couldn't focus. His brain was gone. In his still flowing fantasy, Livv Hultesen was calling out his name, not understanding that she was but for an entirely different reason.

"Severus, the counter curse!" She slapped at his face a little harder. "Severus! The counter curse!" His lips murmured something. With an anxious and frustrated groan she committed herself to the next plan of attack before he passed out.

"You better not get me fired." She growled. She pried open one of his eyelids and locked her Cobalt eyes on his rolling dark iris. She whispered the spell and was pulled deep into his mind where she shockingly came across the fantasy of herself. She pushed past that with a note to explore it later and came to the thoughts on the counter curse. With triumph, she thrust herself out of his mind and muttered the spell. His skin sealed slowly, causing the bleeding to stop. She let go of his eyelid and proceeded to clean up the blood on her hand, his clothes, and the floor. He was becoming more aware of his surroundings by the time she finished.

"Proff…" He started to say but her temper had flared.

"I do not want to hear a word out of you right now." She stood and straightened her clothes as more of something to do so that she did not think of old memories or how much she wanted to either beat him bloody or seduce him. "Can you stand?" She barked out. She watched his nod and stand shakily. "Grab your things, straighten yourself up, and follow me." She snarled. She turned and slowly strode away down the halls. When he caught up, her pace increased. Despite her tall heels, Severus noted that she walked very fast and with a cold pride. Severus was surprised to see that he could tell that her thoughts were crashing violently through her head. It wasn't like her to let that much be seen of her.

Hultesen lead the frightened and embarrassed teen to her office. She pointed at the chair he had occupied not hours before. "Sit." She barked coldly. He sat down, wondering when she was going to notify the other teachers or send him to the Hospital Wing. He watched her hesitantly. She walked around to her desk, pulled open a drawer and tossed a small glass bottle at him. "Drink it. You have lost a lot of blood." He pulled the cork from the potion and sniffed it. Blood-Replenishing Potion. He drank it down and ignored the bitter taste. Hultesen walked back around and leaned her bottom against the desk, directly in front of Severus. She crossed her booted ankles. Her dress was stil just as unbuttoned as it was earlier and her hair was still a long blonde curtain around her. One hand squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"I am trying very hard to not yell at you. Help me by staying silent. If I ask you something I want it answered." She sighed heavily and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked at him with disapproving cobalt eyes.

"Severus, I applaud you for developing a spell that you can use without anyone noticing. I am disappointed at how you have executed your 'personal activity'." She watched his face color red with embarrassment. What could be more embarrassing than your teacher finding you masturbating in the hallways while almost bleeding to death? She sighed again. She was less guarded now. Severus realized that she was not in her usual 'Professor' persona.

"I understand the desire to relieve your self of certain needs. Unfortunately, the halls are not the place for it." She saw him open his mouth but held up a hand for silence. "I can understand your aversion to doing such things in the areas where someone else might be. You do understand that the hallways of Hogwarts are anything BUT private?" She did not wait for a sheepish nod. "Severus, you know that the staff has to patrol the halls for students out of common rooms, especially the dreaded Marauders. Did you even _think_ about the _possibility_ of a teacher or even _another student_ finding you!?" Her tone had risen. She snapped her mouth shut and took a calming breath. She took note of his bowed head and impossibly red cheeks.

"Severus, I am not chastising you for _what_ you did but _where_ you did it." He looked at her with a frown. It was not everyday that a teacher tells you that they don't care if you 'help yourself along' just as long as you don't do it in the halls. "You need to find a better place to do that." Her lips twitched as she suppressed a smirk. Her lips relaxed as a thought came to mind. She started to frown. Her anger built. Severus watched as it came to a boiling point and frothed over like a potion gone wrong.

Livv shot forward and locked her hands on the arms of his chair. She gripped the wooden chair until her fingers and nails hurt. She stared directly into Severus' fearful eyes. She was quick moving and unpredictable. Her furious face was inches from his.

"If I find you cutting yourself in these halls again I will be forced to do something about it." She snarled nastily in his face. Her hot breath fanned out over his skin. Severus fought to ignore the silky blonde tendrils that were brushing against his clothes and focus on the angry woman before him. "You cannot do things like that without supervision." she growled. "You could have died." She tried to put as much emphasis on that as she could without dredging up old memories. She leaned back.

"Spells are too unpredictable, especially when the mind is distracted. As you learned tonight, you can easily cut too deep too easily." She took a calming breath. She was tired and frustrated; in too many ways. She had almost been done with her rounds when she found him. It was easily past midnight. "You have to be supervised or trust someone else to do it for you. You cannot go cutting yourself in the middle of pleasure. It is too easy to have an emergency on your hands." She took a breath and spoke before thinking. "I had a friend die in my arms doing the same damn thing you just pulled."

Severus sat and stared at her. She stared back at him. Each had their own thoughts swirling around in their heads. Livv pushed off from the desk and dug around in a drawer. She pulled out a plain looking broach. She handed it to him.

"You know how to transfigure items into utensils, correct?" He nodded with a frown. "Keep this in your bag. If you need something to take the edge off, turn it into a spoon." He gingerly took the broach from her. It was heavy and solid metal. "Heat it with a spell and use that. Make sure you don't use it when the metal turns orange and cool it before putting it in a pocket or bag." He looked up from the serpent broach to Livv. He frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked not understanding why she wasn't calling Dumbledore. The look on her face softened slightly.

"I know what it is like needing to bring some of the pain inside, to the surface." She said faintly. "I know that you won't stop. Punishments and lectures aren't going to take the need away. You are young. There are rules that all of us know and abide. Tonight you learned the most important one. Do not self inflict alone. Use the buddy system. Now get out of my office. The next time I find you doing things like this in the halls and I will have to give you detention." She barked out and herded him out of her office and classroom. With a tired sigh she locked her doors and disappeared into her private quarters.

_Did she just make a joke? Wait, did she say 'us'? _Severus thought for a moment still overwhelmed and amazed. He snuck back into his dormitory and fell asleep easily enough.


End file.
